La journée mal commencée
by riza hawkeye 18739
Summary: La journée commençait bien à la sixième. Le capitaine Kuchiki avait mis sa mauvaise humeur a tous le monde, après la visite de Yoruichi. Mais ce que Byakuya ne sait pas c'est que Lorie cache un peur.
1. Chapter 1: Le message

**Après un bon moment, j'ai enfin retrouvé l'inspiration.**

**J'espère que sa vous plaira. Et n'hésitez pas à me laissé un commentaire et me dire pour les fautes d'orthographes et etc.**

**Bonne lecture et merci. Et désolé si il est petit le chapitre.**

**Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo. Sauf Lorie qui est mon personnage inventé.**

**Rating: K**

**Couples: Rukia/ Ichigo et Byakuya/OC**

**Les phrases en italique et parenthèse sont les pensées des personnages.**

Une journée mal commencée

**Chapitre1:Le message**

Dans le bureau de la sixième division, la colère d'un certain capitaine faisait rage.

Rikichi venait à peine de rentrer dans le bureau. Il en ressortit tout aussi vite,complètement traumatiser.

Renji lui réfléchissait à un plan d'évasion pour sortir de cette enfer.

Et dire que la journée commençait si bien. Tout avait commencé quand Yoruichi était venue lui apporter des nouvelles de sa sœur.

Flash Back

-Yoruichi shihouin que me vos l'honneurs de votre visite en ces lieux?

Dès que Byakuya avait sentit son reiatsu, il su tout de suite que la journée allait être

un vrai cauchemar pour toute la division.

-Bonjour Byakuya. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps.

-Bien!Je t'écoute que me veux-tu?_(Maudit chat)_

_-_J'ai un message de Rukia. Elle dit que tout va pour le mieux et qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de hollow à Karakura.

-Si c'est un rapport, pourquoi, c'est moi qui le reçoit. C'est Ukitake son capitaine pas moi, répondit le brun d'un ton neutre.

-Mais qui ta parlé de rapport, j'ai dit Message avec un grand M. Attend laisse-moi finir!

Byakuya allait lui dire quelque chose, mais la chatte le coupa.

-Le dernier truc qu'elle a dit et ne te mais pas en colère, S.T.P.

Elle sort depuis quelques mois avec La Fraise.

Vu la tête du capitaine on pouvait comprendre, qu'il avait pas encore réalisé que le jeune femme parlait de Ichigo.

-Qui sa ?

-Non !Ne me dit pas que tu ne connais pas le surnom de kurosaki.

-Comment !

Kuchiki venait de se lever, les poings serrés sur son bureau, Il avait presque dit ce mot en criant. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

-Bon je te laisse à plus tard Byakuya-Bõ! Ajouta-t-elle en souriant, elle était contente du résultat.

Le chef de clan de se rassit aussi vite qu'il s'était levé.

-Je ne tolérerais pas.

Fin du Flash Back

**A suivre**

**Comme d'habitude c'est court et gens suis désolé, mais malgré çà j'espère encore que sa vous plaira.**


	2. Chapitre2:Les sentiments

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre avec un peu de retard, même beaucoup.**

**Désolé et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous. J'ai rectifié le second chapitre.**

**Pour en savoir plus sur Lorie, c'est une que j'ai complètement inventé. Elle a 20 ans, elle fait 1,65m. Elle aime bien les couleurs sombres, les trucs morbides. Lorie a les cheveux noir avec des mèches rouge et violette, et les yeux noirs qui sellons sont humeur change de couleur. Bonne lecture ! **

_**Chapitre2:Des sentiments étranges.**_

Et c'est depuis ce moment là, que notre noble était de mauvais poil. Sa n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, car en plus il avait une mission dans le monde des humains avec la nouvelle capitaine de la troisième division. IL connaissait cette femme depuis un petit moment, elle était d'une ancienne famille de la haute noblesse. Malheureusement son clan était mal vu, car comme toute haute noblesse chacun sa fonction. Elle, sa fonction était de géré les enfers en plus d'être une capitaine.(**Je sais, qu'il n'y pas de clan pour çà. Mais comme on dit l'auteur est libre de ses choix.) ** Malgré les apparences. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer à son poste, beaucoup de personnes disaient que sa place n'était pas auprès de la Soul Society, mais auprès d'Aizen au Hueco mundo.

Devant la troisième division deux officiers conversaient, c'étaient belle et bien sûr la nouvelle capitaine de la troisième division Lorie Desville et Kira son vice-capitaine.

-Izuru, je te confit la division pendant mon absence. Si, il y a le moindre problème, tu pourras me joindre sur mon Soul peager. Je rentrerais normalement tard dans la nuit.

-Bien, mais faites attention Taichõ.

Avant de partir, elle lui sourit, puis tourna les talons direction la sixième division. Sur le chemin plusieurs shinigamis la regardaient. Certains la saluaient respectueusement, d'autres la fixaient d'un regard mauvais ou apeurer. C'était à croire que dès qu'elle était née et devait leur faire peur.

Elle était tellement habituée que maintenant elle les ignorait, même si au fond ça lui faisait mal. Au moment où Lorie arriva devant le bureau de Byakuya, elle vit Renji sortir du bureau avec un grand soupir.

-Bonjour fuku-taïcho Abarai. Kuchiki Taichõ est-il dans son bureau ?

-Bonjour capitaine Desville. oui, il y est mais faite attention, il est de mauvais poil. Il a terrorisé deux shinigamis de notre division et trois autres de la quatre, trois et cinq. Pour moi, c'était tout juste si je ne prenais pas mes jambes a mon coup.

La jeune femme était franchement étonnée d'habitude, il gardait son sang froid. Et là il le perdait.

-Il est comme ça depuis combien de temps ?

-Je dirais depuis ce matin, quand Yoruichi-sama est venue lui rendre visite.

-Je vois, elle a dut lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Très bien merci de m'avoir prévenue Renji, a plus tard.

-A plus tard, capitaine (_et bonne chance)._

Quand Loris se présenta devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement. La jeune femme se retrouva donc devant le noble qui la regardait bizarrement.

-Bonjour capitaine Kuchiki,Pourquoi vous me dévisagez ainsi ? J'ai un tâche ou je suis en retard.

-Non, je croyais que vous viendriez plus tôt.

-J' ai reçus l'ordre de finir mes dossiers pour éviter le travaille supplémentaire à mon vice-capitaine.(_Génial me voilà en train de me justifier.)_

Sur le chemin du senkaimon, le noble était encore bien tendu. Ce qui mettait Desville mal à l'aise.

-Capitaine Kuchiki pourrais-je savoir pour quelle raison vous êtes tendu ?

-Ce si ne vous regarde en rien, commenta le chef de clan de sa voix posée et monotone.

-Oh ! Que si ça me regarde. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir votre mauvaise humeur sur le dos. De toute façon si vous ne vous décidez pas, je vous ramène chez vous.

-Vous n'oseriez pas ?

-Je vais me gêner, sourit la jeune femme.

-Très bien ! J'ai reçus la visite de Yoruichi pour qu'elle me donne un message de Rukia. La problème n'a pas été sa visite, mais le message, elle disait qu'elle sortait de puis quelque mois avec...

-Kurosaki Ichigo ! Le shinigami remplacent.

-Rukia me la dit à ma dernière mission. Et si vous voulez mon avis, laisser les faire leurs vies. A leurs âges c'est normale d'être amoureux.

-C'est bien de penser au autre. Mais vous qui vous aide ? Alors essayer ! Vous aussi de refaire votre vie. Vous êtes resté sur votre deuil beaucoup trop longtemps, alors enlever moi ce masque de froideur et ouvrez- vous petit à petit. Alors ne gâcher pas votre vie comme moi, murmura Lorie.

Après avoir dit ces quelques mots, Lorie et Byakuya reprirent leurs chemins tranquillement.

A suivre


	3. Chapitre3: Clinique Kurosaki

**Voici le chapitre 3 en espérant qu'il vous plaira**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 : Clinique Kurosaki**

Pendant ce temps dans la clinique des Kurosaki, Rukia et Ichigo étaient comme à leur habitude en train de se disputer. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire Isshin et ses deux sœurs. Soudain des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Rukia et Ichigo ayant entendu les coups sur celle-ci, coupa leurs élans de poursuivre. Quand Isshin ouvrit la porte, il eu la surprise de découvrir Lorie et Byakuya.

-Bonjour, oh ! Lorie et capitaine Kuchiki ravi de vous revoir, ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu, s'écria le médecin devant la entrez donc ! Eh Ichigo ! Rukia-san ! Lorie et Kuchiki Byakuya sont devant la porte.

-Salut, mais que vous faîtes ici tous les deux.

-On est ici pour une mission. Mais dit-moi c'est devenue interdit de venir vous voir Rukia et toi, pour vous dire bonjour ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Non pas du tout, ce n'est pas pas ta présence qui m'étonne, mais plutôt celle de Byakuya.

-Ma présence ici est tout a fait professionnelle, on venait simplement te prévenir qu'on était sur place, le capitaine Desville et moi. Ah oui j'allais oublier, ne t'avise surtout pas à faire quoi que ce soit à ma sœur. Ou sinon tu le regrettera toute ta vie. Ai-je été assez clair ?

-Clair comme de l'eau de roche, Byakuya.

-Bien, répondit le noble sobrement.

Isshin tout ravit de les voir, les invita à renter, et demanda à ses filles de mettre deux couverts de plus. Lorie passa en première, suivi de près par le noble capitaine. A table régnait une ambiance joviale, Isshin et Ichigo n'arrêtaient pas de se battre. Rukia soupira, lassé de les voir se comportés comme des enfants. En tournant la tête, elle vit dans les yeux de son frère qu'il était plutôt inquiet.

-Nii-sama avez-vous un problème ? Vous me semblez préoccuper, s'enquit la brunette.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Rukia. Ce n'est rien.

-Est- ce du à un problème qui concerne le manoir ?

-Rien d'important ne t'en préoccupe pas.

La jeune capitaine de la 3ème division trouvait que l'ambiance commençait à se plomber. Elle prit donc l'initiative de changer de sujet.

-Dit-moi Rukia, tu m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait plus de hollow vers les fêtes foraines.

-Euh...ah oui, c'est vrai ! Nii-sama, je voulais vous demander, si vous viendriez avec nous.

-Qui y sera ? Demanda le noble ,curieux, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

-Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki et moi, répondit Ichigo.

-Vouai pourquoi pas ? En plus, je pourrais faire le train fantôme, la maison hantée et les montagnes russes, s'emporta Desville.

-Bien vu que tout le monde veut y aller, répondit Ichigo avec le sourire.

-Cool, je préviens Tatsuki et Orihime, se réjouie Rukia.

Le capitaine les regardait sans comprendre. Comment pouvait-on s'amuser dans ce genre de lieu ?

-Je vais prévenir le capitaine-commandant, averti le chef de clan d'une voix peu enjouée.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4: La foire

**Voilà le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qui vous plaira.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Encore désolé pour mon retard de publication.**

**Chapitre 4: La foire**

Arriver devant la fête foraine, deux jeunes filles étaient complètement excitées. L'une voyait des peluches Chappy sur presque tout les stands, l'autre était entrain de baver sur les différents stands de nourriture. Elle pensait à tout les mélanges qu'elle pouvait faire. C'est ainsi que le petit groupe se sépara chacun dans leurs coins, Ichigo avec Rukia qui ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. ( _franche ça n'étonne personne)_EtOrihime et Tatsuki pour les stands de nourriture et de force. Quand à Byakuya et Lorie eux se regardaient avec des yeux ronds, enfin pour noble très peu remarquable.

-Ils sont fous ces humains !Commenta le brun.

-Capitaine Kuchiki faites attention avec votre remarque. Je pourrais très bien la prendre pour moi. Je vous rappelle que je ne suis qu'à demie shinigami.

-Pardonnez-moi!- Mais ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'on ne devait pas faire ceci tout ensemble.

-Oui c'est vrai ! Comme ça on va tous coucher ensemble !

-Nani !

-Non rien, faites comme si je n'avais rien dis. Sinon, vous voulez qu'on essaie quoi ?

-Je ne connais pas cette endroit, donc je préfère vous suivre.

-D'accord, les montagnes russes ou le train fantôme ?Demanda la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire les deux ?

-ça me va, direction le plus proche, les montagnes russes.

Quand Lorie et Byakuya entrèrent dans le wagon. La jeune femme pouvait sentir de l'incertitude et aussi de l'inquiétude. Pour le rassurer, elle lui prit la main et la serra. Le brun un peu surprit, se reprit rapidement et lui rendit son geste bien que étrange pour lui. Pendant le trajet du manège, la plus part des personnes présentent hurlaient. La brune avait les yeux fermés et sa main libre en l'air, le chef de clan lui avait les mains fermement accrochées à la barrière de sécurité et à chaque descente, il fermait les yeux part réflexe. Pendant ce temps les autres c'étaient rejoints, ils étaient tranquillement installés sur un des bancs.

-Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, vous vous êtes bien amusés de votre côté?Demanda avec enthousiasme Orihime.

-ça pouvais allé, Rukia a fait presque tous les stands où il y avait des peluches Chappy, raconta le rouquin.

-En tout cas Lorie et nii-sama, on l'aire de bien s'amuser. Je me demande bien où ils vont maintenant ?

-D'après la direction qu'ils ont pris tous les deux, je dirai qu'ils vont faire le train fantôme, remarqua Tatsuki.

Ils regardèrent les deux capitaines se diriger tranquillement vers le train fantôme. Rukia avait remarqué que les traits sur le visage de son frère était moins marqué, ce qui voulait dire que la présence de la jeune femme ne le dérangeait nullement.

-Tu parles de les laisser tous les deux ensembles entre amoureux, bougonna le roux.

-Ferme-là bakamono. Nii-sama est juste intimidé, c'est tout !S'énerva la petite brune.

-Kuchiki-san ce que veut dire Kurosaki-kun, qu'ils auraient pu aller dans un endroit plus romantique. Je ne sais pas moi ? Le tunnel des amoureux par exemple, supposa la jeune fille.

-Orihime !L'appela Tatsuki. Lorie est le genre de personne à ne pas aimer, les trucs à l'eau de rose.

Orihime eu l'air un peu triste en entendant ces paroles, elle trouvait vraiment ça dommage que Lorie soit aussi peu féminine. Au moins si, on lui aurait proposé de venir au tunnel des amoureux, elle aurait sauté de joie.

-Je trouve que c'est dommage ! Ça aurait été mignon tout plein ! D'ailleurs comment l'avez- vous su qu'ils étaient amoureux?Questionna-t-elle.

-A vrai dire, on ne le sait pas vraiment, c'est plutôt un près sentiment, expliqua Rukia.

-ça explique leurs changements de comportement. Même si c'est peu perceptible, se dit pour lui même Ichigo.

Rukia avait déjà des petits cœurs devant les yeux, elle trouvait qu'il ferait un très beau couple et elle aurait été heureuse que son frère retrouve le bonheur. Pendant ce temps, devant le train fantôme, nos deux soies, disant amoureux venaient de se poser sur un banc.

-Il y bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusée de la sorte. Et Vous ?

-Je pense que le train fantôme était de trop. Vous ne pensez pas, Desville ?

-Je ne trouve pas moi. Mais c 'est vrai que pour vous s'était nouveau.

-Oui. Dites-moi, les montagnes russes sont-elles toujours aussi rapide ?

Lorie réfléchit à la question du brun avant de répondre sur un ton pas très sûr.

-Ceci dépend du modèle du Manège, il en existe plusieurs sortes. Et ne me demander pas pourquoi on les appelle comme çà ! Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Je vois, répondit le brun de sa voix neutre. Rentrons, il est temps de rejoindre les autres.

-Hai !

Sur le chemin, les yeux de la jeune femme furent attiré, par un stand. Celui-ci comportait des cibles de tire avec des ballons gonflables, Lorie depuis toute petite était attiré par les armes à feu. Elle se dirigea donc vers le stand.

-Approchez jeunes gens et tentez vôtre chance ! Une petite partie mademoiselle, certainement tenez.

Lorie prit le fusil que le marchant lui tendait dans ses mains , puis tira. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils ne restaient plus rien, les ballons avaient été tous toucher. Le marchant la regarda étonner, puis s'exclama :

-Et bien ! Une vraie tireuse délite, vous avez de la chance jeune homme, vous ne risquez pas d'être en danger avec elle. Allez si, mademoiselle choisissez votre prix.

Byakuya qui était resté à l'écart, la regardait avec des yeux ronds encore surprit par les propos du forain et par les talents de tire de Lorie. Il la vit arriver avec une peluche géante de Chappy dans les bras. Puis elle lui dit :

-Ne vous m'éprennez pas sur mon compte, Kuchiki-sama. J'adore ce genre de stand c'est tout. De plus la peluche n'est pas pour moi, elle est pour Rukia pour ça collection, répondit-elle le plus sérieux du monde.

Le chef de clan hocha légèrement la tête, puis ils reprirent leur chemin. Rukia et les autres les attendaient gentillement tout en se disputant, assis sur un muret à côté de la sortie de la foire. Quant ils les virent, Ichigo éclata de rire et leurs demanda :

-Vous vous êtes bien amuser ? Et Lorie dit moi c'est quoi cette horreur ! Ne me dit pas que tu t'es mie au lapins en peluche ?! Et à ton âge en plus...Hah hah hah.

Pour toute réponse la concernée lui passa devant, et alla donner donner la peluche à Rukia. Puis elle répliqua avec un sourire qui se voulait sans sous entendu :

-Oui, on s'est bien amusé, sauf que que le capitaine Kuchiki pense que le train fantôme était de trop. Et pour répondre à ta question, Je trouve que tu manque un peu de réflexion.

Le roux n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que leurs soul peagers à tous s'étaient mis à sonner, pour prévenir de l'intrusion d'un hollow dans leur secteur.

-Allons-y, s'exclama le brun en sortant de son gigai.

A suivre


	5. Chapitre5: Le combat et la chute de

**Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous! Désolé pour le retard, entre ma jument et mon entraînement s'est assez dur de gérer mon emploi du temps, mais bon tout le monde s'en fou de ma vie privé.**

**Avant tout je voudrais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ça ma fait un grand plaisir.**

**Bon je crois que j'ai tout dis donc je vous laisse.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre 5:Le Combat et la chute de souvenir **

Sur les lieux, les hollows ne les avaient pas attendu pour commencer leurs festins. Il y avait peu de hollow cette fois si, mais leurs forces n'étaient pas à ignorer, ils y avaient deux menos grandes, un adjouchas et une autre personne qui ne faisait pas parti de l'espèce des hollows. Cette individu avait des cheveux longs attachés à l'arrache, de couleur sombre avec des reflets blanc et bleu,

ces habilles étaient tous abîmes et tâchés de sang. On aurait pu croire qu'il était faible à première vu, mais ce n'était qu'une impression car il gardait ça force pour de grand combat. Lorie qui était arrivée peu avant les autres, examina le terrain de combat. Ce qu'elle vit ne lui plus pas du tout, ça lui remémorait de vieux souvenir qui datait de ses 5ans. Un souvenir pesant et marqué au fer rouge. Quand le capitaine Kuchiki et les deux autres arrivèrent, ils virent tout de suite le regard inquiet de la jeune femme.

-Eh Lorie! Tu aurais pu nous attendre! Rala la fraise.

-C'est ce que je fais Ichigo, répondit-elle de façon irritée.

-Au lieu de discuté nous ferions mieux d'attaquer avant qu'ils ne face plus de victimes, s'exclama Rukia.

Sur ces mots la capitaine de la troisième division sortit son zampakuto et partie en direction de l'ennemi aux reflets bleu et blanc. Les trois autres limitèrent, puis se retourna rapidement pour leurs faire face.

-Si vous me le permettez j'aimerai m'occuper de cet ennemi en désignant le

garçon aux vêtements tâchés.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas Lorie. Je t'aurais fais remarquer que tu as simplement peur des hollows. Mais de quoi! Bonne question?

-Ichigo, je n'ai pas peur deux! Maintenant si tu le veux bien j'ai un ennemi à arrêter, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah alors tu as peur de quoi! Questionna Ichigo.

-Je n'ai...Attention!Si tu veux bien on en reparlera plus tard, on a autre chose à faire!

Lorie lui tourna le dos, puis partit abattre l'individu. En arrivant devant l'homme avec un sourire qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Un sourire effrayant et rempli de sous entendu. Dans sa tête plein de choses brassaient des souvenir de son enfance, elle avait l'impression de le connaître, mais d'où?Dans le feu de l'action l'homme profita de son inattention pour l'attaquer, la jeune femme eu juste le temps de paré l'attaque de son adversaire. Puis ré-attaqua pour toucher légèrement son épaule. Galopa son zampakuto faisait tout pour l'aider, mais impossible, comme si la peur la prenait de plus en plus.

-Aurait-tu peur Desville! ce si ne m'étonne pas du tout, ricana le jeune homme avec des reflets.

-Quoi! Comment connais-tu mon nom? S'étonna la jeune femme capitaine.

L'individu sourit de plus belle et répondit de façon ironique:

-Je suis franchement déçus Lorie, tu ne te rappelles pas de moi?

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux et le détailla.

-Je devrais te connaître?

Byakuya qui était tout près vit toute la scène et fronça ses sourcil un peu plus que d'habitude. Qu'est ce qui clochait chez elle? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se faire battre par un ennemi qui est plus faible qu'elle, Ichigo et Rukia furent les deux à finir leurs combats respectifs, suivi de peu par le frère de la petite brune.

-Dit Byakuya! Elle a quoi Lorie? Questionna le rouquin qui comme à son habitude appelait le noble de manière familière.

Le surnommé avait toujours les yeux rivés sur cette bataille avec un regard neutre, mais remplit d'inquiétude.

-Nii-sama! Appela sa sœur.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, tout ce que je peux vous dire, elle n'est pas dans son état normal et elle n'est pas concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait.

La capitaine de la troisième commençait à perdre ses moyens. Soudain la mémoire lui revient sur cette personne, c'était cette personne qui n'était pas un hollow, mais plutôt un pêcheur des enfers qui s'était évadé. Il avait tué ses parents à ses cinq ans et qui par la suite avait voulut aussi la tuer avec sans aucune retenu. Comme un vampire assoiffé de sang.

-...Skileur Kurogakishi!

-Enfin tu te souviens de moi, se réjouit-il.

Ni une ni deux, elle fonça sur lui son sabre en main pointé devant elle. Plus tard, on pouvait voir qu'elle commençait à perdre ses moyens, Kurogakishi en profita pour lui lancer une de ses attaques, celle-ci fut tellement violente, elle n'eut pas le temps de se protégé du à son manque de raisonnement. L'attaque la toucha de plein fouet, malgré qu'un champ de force soit apparut comme par magie, par les bons soins de Galopa. Son corps fut projeté contre un immeuble à proximité du lieu. Byakuya, la fraise et sa sœur partirent a sa recherche pensant que Skileur n'avait pas survécut aux champs de force, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait juste, il était seulement gravement blesse comme Lorie et avait réussi a prendre la fuite.

**A suivre...**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, un conseil ou autre.**

**Excusez-moi encore pour mes fautes d'orthographes et e.c.t.**

**A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre! **


End file.
